Always Misunderstanding
by In Dreams with Legolas
Summary: Aragorn had announced his upcoming wedding with Arwen to the Company. But he didn't realize Legolas had feelings for *HIM*. Now, after Legolas had distanced himself, things become clearer to Aragorn, and he searches now for his long lost forbbiden lover.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  


**Pairings**: Legolas Greanleaf/Aragorn; Aragorn+Arwen; Aragorn/Legolas implied

**Rating**: R

**Warnings:** SLASH; language; angst; sap; fluff; misunderstandings; muses; dialogue; musings; dialogue...angst...

  


**Summary**: Aragorn announces that he's going to marry Arwen. Legolas is heart broken and leaves. Fifteen years after not seeing Legolas again, Aragorn realizes something and searches for him, but something is wrong with the world and the Elf is different...

  
  
  


**_Author's Notes_**: I OWN NOTHING. The song " From the Bottom of my Broken Heart " belongs to Brtiney Spears. All characters are a property of JRR Tolkien. Pls. Don's sue because I have Absolutely NO BUDGET!------Oh yeah, and Ardulan, Aragorn's adopted Heir, belongs to me. Don't take him pls. And I Still have absolutely NO BUDGET, even though I own him.-------


	2. Broken

P{font-family: "Times New Roman"} P{font-size: 16px} P{text-indent: 30px} P{color: #ff2520}   
  
  


Broken

  
  


_Never look back, we said   
How was I to know, I'd miss you so   
Lonliness up ahead   
Emptiness behind, where do I go?_

  
  


Legolas appears into the heavy rain after fleeting the Palace. It was times like these when he would feel as if Mother Nature could cure his pain; for the rain cried for him.

_With_ him if he could help it.

The sky seemed to know the feelings of an Elf; for if the grieving was terrible, it would rain extremely hard, and hard enough to pierce through a happy heart.

Legolas looks ahead of him with dull eyes and closes them. Tonight, the King of Gondor had held a banquet after inviting all of the old Fellowship, and announced...announced...

  
  


_And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears   
All my hopes through my fears, did you know?   
Still I miss you somehow_

  
  
[Flashback] 

_Glass tinks as a silver fork gently collides with it to gather attention. The room falls silent as they turn to King Elessar. The man stands proudly and glances at Arwen sitting in her chair beside him. She smiles encouragingly and nods. Aragorn then looks at the table filled with his closest friends before beginning._

Legolas had paused for a moment, curiosity coursing through him. What could be so important that the King had to announce? He intently looks at the man he has grown fond of over the years. The chain of his pure silver necklace is partially seen under his tunic; the sign of his immortality. After this, Legolas has planned to tell him everything...to tell him how much he loves him.

Aragorn clears his throat and he smiles warmly. His hand takes Arwen's and she looks up at him, smiling in return " My friends," he begins. " My family, tonight I bring great news. Within week's time, Arwen and I will be wed." The whole company send their cheers of congradulations, except one who just let on a painful smile, shielding his eyes for the first time in two hundred years, but then...leaving it that way.

  
  


From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
You were my first love, you were my true love   
From the first kisses to the very last rose

  
  


" You are all invited to join us; to celebrate our new life together," continues the King as the talking dies down. He scans the group, then notices something different about Legolas, but dismissed it as he was too happy about the news. But in a way it felt wrong, or at least not fitting. He could feel himself hiding something as he looked at Legolas.

" 'Tis about time, too," says Merry joyously. " I was wondering if it were going to take another thirty years or so."

" As much time as we might have, Merry, I doubt I would wait that long for this," Aragorn kisses his to-be wife's hand entwined with his and looks lovingly around the room. His face was devoid of grieving lines and he looks as young and as handsome as ever. A light shines in his grey eyes, not that it never did before, but a new one was in. A light of a new man.

  
  


From the bottom of my broken heart   
Even though time may find me somebody new   
You were my real love, I never love   
'Till there was you   
  
From the bottom of my broken heart

  
  
[End Flashback] 

Before Legolas had left, he said that he would not be able to make it. Aragorn and Arwen were sullen at the fact, but Legolas had made it sound very urgent. His father is dying (which he is) and he needed to be back in Mirkwood for the next two weeks, at least. The two had offered to postpone the wedding, but Legolas had greatly declined, and told them that he would visit right after his work was done. _The matter is too great to wait_ he said in gloom. The couple took it as the gloom of missing their wedding, when he was actually hurting at the fact that they were getting married period. He gave them each a warm hug, his best wishes, and a kiss upon their cheeks as he turned to leave, also bidding the others farewell. _I will arrive with my gift_ he said before leaving. And yet, they had said that the greatest gift would just be to have him there. Legolas smiled truley at the fact, and left into the heavy rain.

His pain was unbearable. And as soon as he had stepped out of the Palace, he completely broke apart, and knew he would never be able to be put back together again. Tonight...why did he wait so long? Besides, what made him think that Aragorn would feel the same? Legolas sighs and steam escapes his lips. _What did make me think Aragorn was interested in me? It would just disgust him, and I'd lose him as a friend._>

When actually the truth was: if he had lost Aragorn's heart, then he had lost all. Arwen has his heart, and Legolas's was rejected, even though it was not directly. Two hundred years...and an Elf still hasn't learned his lesson. You do it once, it was just a mistake; you do it again, you're a fool. That saying was right. Legolas let his heart free, and it had been sent right back to it's cage...Just as painfully as before...

  
  


_Baby I said, please stay   
Give our love a chance for one more day   
We could have worked things out   
Taking time is what love's all about_

  
  


_And now_> he vows silently in his head. _I will never let it free again..._>

  
  


_But you put a dart   
Through my dreams, through my heart   
And I'm back where I started again   
Never thought it would end   
  
From the Bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
You were my first love, You were my true love   
From the first kisses to the very last rose   
  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
Even though time may find me somebody new   
You were my real love, I never love   
'Till there was you   
  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
You promised yourself   
But to somebody else   
And you made it so perfect;y clear   
Still I wish you were here_

  
  


After Legolas had left, Aragorn paced by himself throughout his Palace halls. Something felt wrong about his departure, and he wanted him to stay so badly. Aragorn just didn't understand. He loves Arwen, but maybe as a sister, and he needed a queen and heir, even though he had alot of time. He used to think of Arwen as the perfect one for him; his love and lover. But he just didn't think it anymore.

But tonight at that moment wasn't the first moment that he had realized this.

The banquet was to secure his decision to be with Arwen, and not beat around the bush for one he felt right for. The wedding was to permanently seal his deal, and there would be no turning back. So see...

He was hiding something...

He was hiding the fact that Legolas had the better of his heart. And that he loved him, even if he didn't realize just how much yet...

  
  


Sadly, only time without him would bring him crashing into reality.

And when he announced his decision tonight...

He had also sealed another's deal...and now it's too late; from the moment the words escaped Aragorn's lips, it was all too late.

  
  


_From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
You were my first love, you were my true love   
From the first kisses to the very last rose   
  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
Even though time may find me somebody new   
You were my real love, I never love   
'Till there was you   
  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
Never look back, we said   
How was I to know, I'd miss you so..._


	3. Whereabouts

P{font-family: "Times New Roman"} P{font-size: 16px} P{text-indent: 30px} P{color: #ff2520}   
  
  


Whereabouts

  
  


A Hodded figure in deep green enters the Prancing Pony for the first time in seven years. It has never changed. The place was as busy as ever, but there seemed to be more people. The figure didn't notice at all as it takes a seat at a far corner. It let down it's hood and appeared to be...Legolas. Or someone who looked like him. His cerulean orbs held less joy but more wisdom in them. His golden silky hair under the cloak was longer, coming down to his hips. Through an opening it was obvious that he had gained at least five more pounds of muscle, but he is still as slender as he had ever been and leaner. He licks his lips as he looks around the room for someone to await him. He night was chilly and he needed some hot tea to warm him up.

His father had died five years ago of extremely old age, and he felt that it was time he let his eldest sone become King. Legolas had stayed to help gather things together, and then afterward, began training once more. His eyes and ears have gotten keener during the past five and a half years, and his skill with the bow had just become more deadly. He is now able to use four arrows beautifully in one shot. During his time he went to visit the Hobbits, Gandalf, and Gimli. Sometimes he even travelled to Anduin to speak with the long gone Boromir. He told him of all his trials, and several times, he could have sworn he heard soft responses of the Man's voice. And as for Gondor, he never went there. It reminded him of pain. The pain had brought him strength, but he still considered there to be the place of his death.

Legolas sighs and takes off his cloak. His grey tunic clashes with his bright creamy skin as is muscles move to remove the clothing. He could feel some awed stares, but he ignored them. He was tired of having others trying to have a glance at him. After he had secluded himself to his emotions, everyone kept flirting with him. There was nothing wrong with the fact, but it was all just a bother. Legolas had no intention on getting involved with anyone anytime soon. He has grown evermore weary as he thought about his past self. The state he is in now is just perfect, and he could live like this until his mortality arrives.

A Mortal Man approaches Legolas as he had spotted him at a corner. He looks quite familiar, and he guessed that he was whom his King went searching for after his last visit and never returned. The man had come closer to the Elf, and found that he was right: this is Legolas Greenleaf.

Legolas felt a presence coming towards him, but he payed no heed. Only until the man stopped and paused, had he looked up. He was a man with long red hair, and light brown eyes. His attire was that of a grey tunic and grey leggings. Two long swords were hoisted at his back, and he had a dagger at his hip. Short stubble of a beard and mustache formed on his face. Legolas looks at his handsome features and recognizes him almost immediately. After all these years, he could never forget that face.

" Reinin!" An old bright light shines in Legolas's eyes eyes he embraces his old friend of Gondor. " How have you been?"

Reinin returns to gesture and smiles warmly, inhaling the scent of his long lost friend, whom he desired badly to be his lover at some point. It had died down when the Elf had left, but now he can feel the want burn wildly at this one contact. " I have never been better, friend."

Legolas breaks tthe embrace. His face breaks into a sincere childish smile, the one he had always been known for. " It's been a long time. What brings you here?" The Elf sits back down and gestures for him to sit down across from him. Reinin is the General of the White City's Army after Aragorn. They have grown to be great friends.

" My Order has commanded me to cross this path." Reinin frowns slightly, remembering Aragorn asking five of his soldiers to search for Legolas. He was upset that Aragorn had become attatched to the missing Elf. But hey, he had found him first.

" Oh," Legolas quickly changed the subject. Anything related to Ara- _King Elessar_ made him uneasy. " But you yourself; I mean, what brings you here to me?

Reinin smiles. " Do I need an excuse to see a beloved friend? You must know me better than that, Legolas." He softly drinks in Legolas's soft face. It is wiser, and more handsome than any Man, or Elf, or Dwarf.

" I apologize, of course I do." Legolas realized that this Man had brought him great happiness, and all changes of him had been wiped away. " 'Tis so great to see you, Reinin. I am glad your path has crossed with mine."

" Where were you headed, friend, that brings you here?" Reinin's eyes gaze over Legolas's body. The shadows of the candles shaped his muscles beautifully, and they were far more facsinating up close than from far away. He wants to see them move underneath the silky skin, but he promises himself that the time will come to see it all soon.

" I was just wandering about," answers Legolas truthfully. " I actually wanted to improve my skills with a sword though." He sits back and unseaths a fine sword. The hilt was beautifully decorated with small emeralds and rubies. On the blade was the design of the Tree of the High Elves. Legolas set the sword on the table. " My father passed it on to me before he passed away. Ever since then I've tried to advance on my skills with the Sword. However, the Elves of Mirkwood only use Bows and daggars." He shruggs and looks at Reinin.

The Man just looked at the Elf. A smile crosses his lips. Here's one opportunity to see the Elf without a shirt. " I can help, if you would like me to, Legolas." He arches an eyebrow promptly. Legolas smiles.

" I thought you'd never ask!" he says sarcastically and sheaths his sword back within it's cover. " How does tomorrow sound? Before dawn?" He is really excited to get reaquainted with his old friend again, and to have someone like him to teach him how to use the Sword. Reinin smirks and stands.

" If you think you can handle it, my Elven friend. Meet me at the door an hour before dawn, and I'll see if I can turn you into a real man." Legolas stands up at the challenge.

" An hour before dawn." His strong hand and forearm meet Reinin's in a Warrior handshake.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


The King of Gondor laid in his bed given to him by Lady Galadriel for the night's rest. He was so upset and worried, and anxious, and...frustrated. He had searched for his lost friend and true love for seven years and two weeks! For seven years he had been secretly trying to find the whereabouts of the Elf, but nothing came up! The Hobbits had said that Legolas had visited them monthly at the least, Gimli said that the Elf had stayed over at the Lonely Mountains to help the Dwarves make out for Moria, and Gandalf had said that the Prince visited very often, and stayed with him longest. Legolas hadn't even bothered with Aragorn at all! Arwen said that her father had some reaquaintences with him during the passed five years. The fair Elven Lady had also said that she had seen him as well; as their paths had crossed some times. Even when Ardulan was with her!

That thought had somewhat unsettled Aragorn. Legolas knows of his Heir: Ardulan. He loves the boy dearly, for he had found him at the gentle flowing stream of Anduin. The young child reminded him of he and Legolas. He didn't know how Legolas would react to the fact; if he saw their similarities. Ardulan's hair is an ashy blonde, his eyes are shaded slate, and his fair tanned pearly complexion matched that of both Aragorn and Legolas together. The child was an Elf too. Immortality beset him, but he could pass for a Mortal being. Aragorn loves him so, and so does Arwen, even when she knows of what Aragorn thinks about as his eyes settle on the child.

Arwen had discovered this they day Ardulan had turned five: when his features were becoming clear, and when pain and longing showed in the King's eyes whenever someone said he looked just like an Elf of Mirkwood or so. It was guessed that he misses and loves Legolas, but she passed that fact. It didn't bother her much, although she was hurt. But she too did find someone else who had taken the pain away.

Aragorn looks up passed the leaves of the tree he was in and into the sky. Tomorrow, he would travel to Bree, a place he hadn't searched yet, and he was to check upon Reinin who he had sent there.

_Wait for me, my Legolas, wherever you are. I will find you, and will love you as I should. I am yours. Forever yours..._> _Fellren oures, aro tiil qesere, a aro miei varwes_

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Two sillhoueted figures make their way to the plains of Bree, away from the Town. As the had arrived at a secluded location, they disguarded their cloacks and withdrew their weapons. Reinin runs a hand through his flustered, but attractive, hair and sighs.

" Alright, Legolas. The first thing about sword combat is stance." He spread his legs shoulder width apart and extended his sword out, as he would in combat: the tip pointing between his opponent's eyes. " As you spread your legs, you cover more ground, and stand to keep your balance." Legolas just nods in his understanding as the man continues. " However, when your legs are closer, it provides quick movement, and shows that you intend to move around swiftly. It works well when you battle a little in number; for you rid of your enemy quickly, but you are sometimes spent of your energy. But if you think you can handle it, do whatever you wish."

Legolas stands to his left slightly diagonally and holds the sword with his right hand, positioned right at his opponent's neck, as though ready to decapitate him. He smirks. " What next, master?" 

  
  


Hours passed and the sun rose high. The Elf and Man were still sparing evermore intensely. Their tunics were disguarded to a heap on the grass as the heat became unbearable. Several times already Reinin found it hard to concentrate as he guised his looks of devouring at Legolas. He prayed that they could take a break, so he can cool down and regain his sharp senses. He had seen the Elf without a shirt, but the years have changed him, and his body is more desirable and stronger than ever. Reinin couldn't blame his King for liking the Prince. He sharply dodges Legolas's attack and stands his ground firmly.

" You are getting better, friend. So I beg of you that we take a break. My endurance isn't as it seems." Reinin drops his sword and sighs as he relaxes. He could do better but the Elf was just so...distracting! His looks alone can cause any Enemy to draw back, or fall in battle.

Legolas lets out a merry laugh and buries the tip of his sword in the ground. " As you wish, Mortal. Besides, I had no idea you'd last as long as you did against my agility!" His statement was filled with mocking sarcasm. He actually was pretty surprised though. The man was truley unpredictable, and mostly astonishing with his forever changing mood swings. Reinin looks up at his friend and chuckles huskily.

" Whatever, Legolas. You know you would not win in physical contact." A challenging look appears on his face, as he was actually begging that he can handle it on the inside, and let them fight with only their bodies. Legolas was very much taking the bait as he gathers his hair away from his body for a second to let the cool air whip through him.

" Hn." Legolas licks his lips and charges at the man, taking him by surprise and knocking them both over. He pushes Reinin on his stomach and holds his arms behind his back. A groan of thrill and frustration sounds from the mortal as Legolas applies pressure. " What was that you said before, Reinin?"

Reinin relaxes underneath Legolas and sighs, his mouth slightly muffled by grass. This position wasn't bad at all, but he preferred to be the one top. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do, so he just gives in to the wonderful feeling. " You have alot more skill than I thought, Legolas." He slightly squirms to show his reflexive retaliation under submission. " 'Tis not easy to dominate a man." _But you, Legolas; only you can do it to me>_

" I'm sure 'tis not." Legolas stands and the man rolls over on his back. The sun illuminated the Elf's hair even more than it shines alone. The Prince extends a helping hand. " For it was not easy doing so. I am spent." Reinin takes the offer and stands up. His soft brown eyes gaze into cerulean orbs, and the man realizes how much extactly he had missed his loved _friend_.

" Let us wash up in a nearby stream, and get some brunch. I am famished."

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Aragorn rode hard to Bree that morning. He made little stops, for they were only for his weary horse, and they took the long way as to aviod Moria. Something was terribly wrong, however, and somethings felt as though it were back in the Dark Days of the One Ring. Wandering aquaintances were paranoid and creatures were often seen, or less seen than usual. Aragorn found more urgency in his travelling, as he felt that this was just more than a quest on finding his lost love. Before his departure, he had received a messege from Rivendell to report there as soon as he had found Legolas; for a Council meeting is needed terribly. It was now mid-afternoon and he was at least 20 leagues from Bree. He hoped he would find Legolas at this point, and offer his General and best friend an appearance at the Meeting; for he is important just as himself.

" Legolas," the King whispers against the wind rushing around him from the great speed of his horse. " Arres oi sarreme. Sarr keno oi ohur ii ferri aro varwes, linu enuith ohur heien thil selor oi ves. I do not know what makes you push me away now, but as soon as I find out, I will assure all doubts." His silver necklace flies out from underneath his tunic and catches the sunlight, sparkling wildly. For even it rejoiced at the love of Legolas. It was created for their (hopefully) eventual love after all.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Dusk befalls the two warriers as their training had resumed after their short break. Legolas was a quick learner; for his skills have advanced greatly within the long hours. Reinin was impressed, and his liking for the Elf grew greatly. His long blonde tresses flashed beautifully at every movement of his dodges, or his attacks. Sometimes the Man would become distracted and narrowly miss a hit. Legolas was concerned, but Reinin brushed it off as he wanted to presume on with the training.

The Elf pauses after three straight hours and drops his sword. A sigh relieves itself from his rosy flushed lips. " I hate to admit this, but I am spent of my energy. This sword is heavier than my daggers and I must move so much as to either attack or defend." He takes his diguarded tunic and wipes his front. Reinin sighs and his own weapon drops with a heavy clang.

" I thought it would never end," he groans as though tired, which he half was, but his strong feelings for the Elf made him pass his limits, and he mostly groaned because it did end. " You are a great swordsman, Legolas." He trails off suddenly as he licks his lips at the sight of his friend. The sheen of remaining sweat was so irresistibly sexy, and...an idea just popped up. Grabbing his tunic as well, he wipes his body slowly and thoroughly. His hips would sway unnecissarily and he would over exaggerate his movemnts. A low chuckle echoes through the plains, and a sword is heard being sheathed.

" Reinin, you have changed so much. It amuses me to see you like this." Legolas smiles widely at his friend as he let out a groan of frustration and helplesness.

" Let's just get back, Legolas." His attempts have failed, and he feigned great annoyance. " It is getting dark out, and we should have some supper before it gets too late." He places his tunic back on, his sword in it's cover, and started walking off into the town. Legolas trails behind him with a smile of pure happiness. He did miss his old self, even though he thought he never would.

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

--fellren oures, aro tiil qesere, a aro miei varwes-- _Forever yours, my bright flame, and my undying heart_

--Arres oi sarreme. Sarr keno oi ohur ii ferri aro varwes, linu enuith ohur heien thil selor oi ves--_Love of mine. I beg of you to accept my heart, even though you do not know of it._


	4. Findings

P{font-family: "Times New Roman"} P{font-size: 16px} P{text-indent: 30px} P{color: #ff2520}   
  
:::Notes::: ` Elvish ` :::::   


Broken

  
  


Aragorn approaches the the West Gate of Bree. It is well into the night, and judging by the position and shadow of the moon, he could tell that it was at least eleven o'clock. He himself was beginning to feel the fatigue the night brought, and his Stallion had felt that long ago. The King steps down from his horse and knocks on the large wooden door. A peephole is opened and a blue elderly eye looks through. He quickly recognized the man as "Strider" and let him in, the earlier paranoia disappearing as he laid his eyes on a trusful ranger.

Aragorn nods his thanks and enters gratefully along with his companion. They walk to the stables, where Aragorn releases his horse and pays the stable boy before walking out. He then turns to search for the Inn, and as he found it, he practically ran with anticipation of finding Reinin with the great news of finding Legolas. He had a feeling of some sort that the Elf would be there. Opening the doors, he searches immediately through the still-crowded pub. In his urgency, he didn't notice his General gracefully near him.

" Ah, Aragorn," The King sharply turns to his best commrad and smiles.

" The man of the hour," his spirits lifts as Reinin's hand meets his in a handshake. " I've been looking for you."

" I know you have been," Reinin takes back his hand. His features change into feign despair as he sighs. Aragorn's mood changes right into his.

" You have not found him?" His travel worn gloved hand rakes through his tousled hair in disappointment, frustration, and hurt. " But why? W-we've searched everywhere! What makes him hide from me so, Reinin?" His brows furrow and his pure grey eyes fight back tears. " I don't understand anymore. Why...why does he hide from me?" his voice falls and he leans against the wall by the double doors.

For a moment, Reinin had actually believed it was like previous times: when they would result empty handed after they searched for the King's lost love. He places his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, and peers into his dismal grey eyes, suddenly remembering the opposite of what had happened throughout all their other searches. " My King, please cheer up. " He smiles gently as grey eyes meet his soft brown ones. " Rest here for the night, but wake up before dawn and come down to the pub. It'll make you feel better, Aragorn. Or at least I am certain it will." Reinin silently remembers telling Legolas the very exact thing about arriving there as well. He had anticipated Aragorn's arrival, and he wanted to brighten his King; for as much as he loved and cared for Legolas, he was loyal to the King of his rare Race. The pain the elf brought to the King was dismissed now, and hopefully they would be able to start off with clean slates.

Aragorn nods numbly, his fatigue getting the best of him. " Yes, I think I will. Thank you, Reinin."

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Legolas opens his eyes as the sky of night was lessening. Dawn is arriving soon, and Legolas would be ready to head down to the pub. He just didn't know why Reinin had told him to go down there. What could possibly cheer him up? He can admit that he hasn't been the same during the past decade, but he was happy.

The Elf rises out of bed and walks to the shower. Surely if Reinin had said it would be comforting, it would be. _But how could he possibly know that? Reinin, that is._

  


Aragorn had already dried off from the bath, and he is pulling on his leggings. Last night was the best sleep he had gotten in weeks, but he was still a light sleeper, and no matter how much sleep he got, he would still wake up early.Or maybe he just was eager to see what Reinin wants him to.

Taking his belongings, he leaves the room and moves down the flight of stairs and halls to the main floor.

  


Legolas had taken a quick shower and left his chamber with his weapons. That's all he brought with him these days of traveling. In trees were where he slept, and sometimes he had a diet of fruits and vegetables in the wild. The years have changed him so much, and the closing of his heart changed him even more. _Ellesar_ had taught him that the day he announced his engagement to the Company. These very thoughts haunted Legolas to toughen him up, or to teach him a lesson he never learned through his years of life. He didn't want it that way, but it was like a plague in his mind; like a famine that spread whenever the time was right. It seems as if the first experience of love for him, had to be the worst..._and maybe the last_.

Legolas shakes his head to rid him of his musings as he walks down the stairs in the pub. There were still some things that held him together still.

He fully steps into the less crowded area. There were some others still there but they were talking quietly among themselves in the corners, or away from the main floor. Legolas looks around to his left for his friend, but he didn't find him there. Reinin was never late, especially if he set the occasion himself. A small frown appears on his face and he turns to his left, bumping shoulders with a man. Legolas mumbles his apology and walks on. A strong arm clenches gently on his elbow, holding him in his place. Sparks run through the stranger's spine as the contact was made.

"L-Legolas?" The voice was too low and soft for the Elf to make out, but he turns around anyway. The surprise and intense disbelieving in the voice aroused his curiosity.

" Do I know you?" His Elven keen eyes meet grey ones as he looks up from the man's shoulder. He immediately recognized them, but hid his shock. " Elessar..." The name was in a low whisper, and Legolas recovered it. He wanted to to prove to _Elessar_ that he wasn't weak anymore, even though the Mortals' King did not know it, and he wanted to prove it to himself as well.

As his eyes take the emotion of friendly impassiveness, he smiles faintly. " King Elessar, it is nice to see you again." Whatever Aragorn was prepared for, it was not this.

The Elf practically abandoned him and he says: _it is nice to see you again_? The King was angered, but did well to surpress it. He feels relieved as he had finally found his long lost love. Emotions of all flash in his grey eyes as he embraces his old companion.

They stand there quietly. Aragorn was holding back tears of joy and angiush, while Legolas barely returned the gesture. They were both caught up in their own feelings to do anything within their characters. Aragorn was frustrated at the fact that Legolas wasn't hugging him back or anything. He was just standing there, captive in his arms as though he doesn't even know him. Legolas was shocked, but he holds it all through his impassiveness, and slightly withdrawls. He looks into the King's eyes and holds the gaze, reading Aragorn's emotions.

Pain, anger, and anguish flare as noticable as fire. The Elf didn't know what to say. These ten years have softened the King, and his emotions were easier to read. _Arwen's doing, I see_> Legolas thinks to himself as he smiles faintly at the effect the Fair Lady often had on him. It was in a way hurting the Elf to think about it, but he didn't care. The pain was all in the past, and now he is stronger, and he had already moved on. " What bothers you, Elessar?"

Aragorn looks into the cerulean orbs with desperate pleading. His Elf had changed. He hid his emotions, he was impassive most of the time, and insisted on avoiding any closeness Aragorn provided. A fierce innosence replaced his childish one, and his bright face dimmed slightly with wisdom and fine composure. This hadn't unsettled Aragorn. He was just simply surprised and more attracted to the Prince of Wood-Elves. " Legolas," he finally speaks in a breathless whisper. " it's been so long...what happened? I've missed you so much." He just felt like crying onto the shoulder of the one he loved and declare unconditional love. " It's been so long..."

Legolas searches Aragorn's eyes before speaking, and choosing his words wisely. It looked as though the King was one step closer to the edge, and he was about to break. " I am sorry for so, Elessar. Space was needed for both you and I, and Arwen. I thought it would be best if you just kept everything with her."

Aragorn nodds silently, although feeling a bit of untruthfulness in his love's voice. The cerulean orbs have changed, and he could no longer easily read the emotions moving within the Elf's eyes. He had missed him so much, and now that he had finally found him, why was he hesitating? Was it because it was obvious that Legolas was not interested? Or that the Elf might be disgusted? It could have been so, and the two options were more likely so than anything else.

Moments pass by in silence. Neither one had anything to say to the other. Legolas would have excused himself, but Aragorn looked as though he could not bare it. It seemed like when Legolas had gotten stronger in his emotions, Aragorn had gotten weaker. However, he didn't notice that this change in the mortal King's self was only because of him.

" Alas. I have gotten the two of you to at least see each other," Reinin appears from the stairway, in where the man and elf had not bothered to move from. The two look up at him. One with bewilderment, and one with great pleasing and gratefulness. Despite that, the General continues without a glitch. " 'Twas not easy, to say the least." His brown eyes sprakle softly as he gazes at the two together. As much as he cared or even loved Legolas, he found that this was right. Aragorn and Legolas were right for each other, and his flame for Legolas changed into a flame for matchmaking. He realized his time would come for love when it would in the end.

The Wood Elf arches an eyebrow, and looks at Aragorn, catching the gaze he set on the Man. Had he planned this? He was literally searching for the Elf? This slightly angered Legolas. Aragorn used Reinin to find him? How...how low!

Legolas puts on an expression of anger and revulsion. The thought of why the King wanted to find him, or that he shouldn't think so rationally, didn't come to his mind as he pushes the man away from him. Aragorn was so unaware, that he almost fell over. Hurt and rejection shone in his eyes as Legolas glared at him.

" You are unbelievable, Son of Arathorn!" he hisses in rage through clenched teeth. ` Who did you think you are?! ` His eyes flash to a midnight blue as Aragorn gains his composure and looks pleadingly into the Elf's cold orbs.

" Legolas, what do you mean?" Inside his heart was crying as he saw his love infuriated with him. But why, was the question. One moment he was so nonchalant, and the net he's burning with rage. Aragorn searches silently for answers through his imploring eyes. " Legolas..."

` Don't you _dare_, Elessar ` Legolas says in a hushed voice, falling into his native tongue. Pain and anger from the past ten years welled up inside, and he could only let them out on the person who created them. But before he could say something to hurt the King even more, Reinin steps between them and faces Legolas with kind, but questioning eyes.

" What is it, my friend, that troubles you?" Legolas looks into the sincere eyes of light brown, as his own soften a little.

" Reinin, I am sorry, but I cannot bare to look at that man behind you," true to his words, his gaze was only fixed on the General, and nowhere else. What he didn't see, but could feel, however, was Aragorn's devestaing soul. No attention was spared to him as Legolas waves a dismissive hand. " I must leave now. But 'twas great to see you again, Reinin. I have forgotten how much I've missed you, but I am certain I will have a memo on it sooner than we should think." His lips break into a soft smile. " Take care, my good friend, for I wish to see you again." Reinin just nodds hesitantly, fearing the sanity of his King. For Legolas just brushed him off as nothing. The Elf leaves quietly, but his emotions more bruised than they have ever been.

Legolas knew that he had hurt Aragorn, however, it was nothing compared to what he felt over the passed ten years. It wasn't Aragorn's fault, but Legolas took it all out on him, and refused to have any contact with the Man. He swiftly walks to the door, and passes two others that enter through the left. All he saw was a flash of moonlight and then midnight as he steps out the door. A firm grasp is on his wrist before he saw the dawn in the east, and thought it to be Aragorn.

` Will you just leave me be?! `

` I'm afraid I can't do that, my young prince,` responds a smooth low voice in Elvish as well. Legolas suddenly freezes, racking his mind for the recognition of the familiar tune.


	5. Discovered

  
  
  


Discovered

  
  


Legolas whips around to meet his speaker. He had bright silvery hair, soft hazel eyes, and pearly skin. A fine bright eyebrow arches promptly, waiting for a response. Legolas could do nothing but look on in shock. _Could this be...could it possibly be?_

` Looks like you've seen a ghost, dear Legolas,` comes a female voice, definetely distinguishable. A woman clad in white with raven colered hair steps forward at Legolas's captor's left. It is Lady Arwen from Rivendell. She looks as lovely as ever, and no one could tell of the speck of sadness in her clear blue eyes.

Legolas smiles upon seeing the Fair Lady, and his previous thoughts left his mind. ` This morning is full of surprises, yet, I dare claim this to be the best.` He looks back curiously at his captor. He recognized him from many centuries ago, as a childhood friend, a best friend. He suddenly realizes this to be Vahn, Son of Vathsel, General of Mirkwood, and embraces him impetuously. He could feel a jealous glare, a disappointed emotion, and happy smile as a hand securely pats him on his back.

" So you do remember me, Legolas," says the man in westernesse. " I have feared for a moment that you have not. What made you change your mind?" Legolas steps back and smiles heartily at his long lost friend. They have since been apart after the Battle of the Five Armies, but all those years have not changed him at all.

" I could never forget such a genuine face such as yours, Vahn," replies the Prince and gives him a quick reassuring hug. " I don't believe it. What brings you out here?"

Vahn crosses his arms in feigned annoyance. " What doesn't? Other than my most favorite Elf in the whole of Middle-Earth?" Legolas laughs gently as his forgotten additude picks up at his friend. He is now carefree, and as young as a teenager unharmed by hard millenias.

" You're right, what is better than seeing me?" He turns to Arwen and pauses, remembering the present, but never forgetting his manners. He embraces her gently and kisses her on the cheek. " Forgive me, my fair lady." Arwen smiles softly.

" 'Tis alright, my good friend, Legolas," responds the elven lady, her voice ringing with beauty as it always did. " I understand your enthusiasm."

" Too well, I suppose," chimes in Reinin's voice, nearing the trio. " You have forgotten of my King's and my presence." He shoots an innocent accusing look at Legolas for a split second. For standing next to Aragorn through the whole reunion, he wouldn't be surprised if some of the radiance of jealousy and anger were on himself. The waves were so strong coming form the King as he watched Legolas hug Vahn, and smile beautifully each time he did. Reinin just felt pity, and took some action while he could.

" Yes, too well," Vahn holds out his hand to Reinin. " I'm Vahn, Son of Vathsel. It is nice to meet you, Reinin, Son of Rainsel." Reinin was shocked that he knew him, but takes his hand in a nice handshake. Arwen must have told him such things.

" Vahn and I go far back," says Legolas, trying to explain as Aragorn slowly walks toward them, but unoticeably. " We have played together at very young ages. It amazes me how we have been apart for most of our lives. We were practically insepereable!"

" Your father would yell at our mischiefs, and then laugh at the result," adds Vahn. " Or when we would play out in the rain and then pretend to be sick the next day. He looked as though he had aged three centuries after the way he took care of us."

" He was always yelling left to right at the healers to find a cure, for it is very rare that Elves do get sick, and they had none to spare. The next day we were lectured and then bound from leaving our rooms."

Vahn chuckles. " Those were the good days, and the future seemes to hold none for us." He looks at Aragorn behind him, and bows slightly. " King Elessar," He looks at him fully. " Are you well?" It wasn't only courteous to ask, but something in those grey eyes of his told him of other things. Aragorn felt like telling it all then, but stops himself. It wasn't worth it. Legolas would walk away forever, and Vahn would follow him.

" I am well, thank you," he responds with the power of a rightful King. " And you, Son of Vathsel?" _Yeah, like I care..._>

" I now fare as well as ever, my King." Vahn looks quite serious now, as he sets his gaze upon Legolas. " Lady Arwen and I were really sent to look for both you and Aragorn, Legolas. Elrond orders another council, for something has yet gone astray." Legolas returns his serious gaze and nods.

` I have felt them as well, ` says Legolas in response. ` I would have eventually ridden to Rivendell, if anything had gotten worse.` He set his gaze upon Arwen. " How does young Ardulan fair? 'Tis been a while since I last saw him." Awren's eyes sparkle as she responds.

" He misses you dearly, Legolas. On his knees he practically was when I was sent to search for you. He wanted to come along so badly. His great grandfather had to literally hold him back back in Lorien." The Elven Lady loves seeing Ardulan and Legolas together. It were as though they fit like a family. Whenever Legolas would hold him, Arwen could swear that he was the child's father. She knew Ardulan wasn't hers, but she loves him as her own. 

Aragorn wishes that he would have been able to see his son and Legolas together. He wanted to see if they did look like a family. All three of them...

Legolas chuckles softly. " I miss him as well, my fair lady. His company is sorely missed." He turns to Vahn. ` What is this danger you come to warn me about, friend.` The topic of their conversation changed back to the one more concerned at hand. Vahn takes his wrist and gently leads him out of the Inn. The others follow along silently.

As they come out into the open, there were already four horses in a fine line. A beautiful white stallion was first from the left, a midnight stallion next up, a chestnut one at the right, and the last with a reddish hue. Vahn lets go of Legolas and walks to the last stallion, petting it lightly.

' Lord Elrond expects us in Rivendell. Hopefully, everything will be explained there.`

_What could be so urgent?_>wonders Legolas as he sees Arwen mounting the white stallion.

` Come,` her elven voice rings out. ` We will ride hard to my Home now. Our time is short, and it would be best if we leave now, and only be cautious of a week's nights out in the wilderness. I fear that our Enemy knows of our plan.` Reinin nods and mounts on his chestnut stallion quickly.

` But who will bare Legolas?` he asks not unkindly. ` He has traveled on foot, and has no horse. Are there no spares?`

" Nay," responds Vahn, and extends his hand. " Would it be alright, Legolas, if you rode with me? I think Dawnhal can manage us both." Aragorn shoots Vahn a glare and silently grunts to himself as he approaches the midnight horse next to Arwen's. The Elf just came out of no where and swoops his Legolas away. Who did he think he was?!

" Thank you," Legolas takes the hand up onto Dawnhal and secures himself behind Vahn. The other Elf was slightly taller than he. After all, he was older.

" Let us ride, for the sun is rising into the sky. In these days her rays keep out little darkness." Vahn then slightly squeezes the sides of his horse with his heels, and they take off into the east towards Rivendell.

  
  
  


~~*~~

  
  
  


Aragorn was getting frustrated very quickly. The heat was somewhat unbearable that noon, and his gaze was set on Vahn and Legolas together. He was so busy torn between jealousy and anguish that he almost got unseated by a large branch, if it were not for his Ranger senses. Reinin was a bit concerned for his friend as well, and so was Arwen, for she knew some of what Aragorn felt.

The Mortals' King did not know what to do. Legolas was so unfuriated with him, and told him to never come near him. He wasn't even able to explain himself. All he wanted was to be near and with the Elf. Reinin was used in no way. Aragorn just needed some help, and asked him. But, why was Legolas so mad anyway? Surely the thought of using Reinin wasn't all. Did Aragorn do anything wrong to him in any way? Or did the Elf already know of his feelings, and was disgusted already?

That could have been it, and Legolas was so revolted that he wanted to distance himself. He didn't even want to be his friend anymore! Aragorn knew it would come to this if he was too easy to read, and now he lost his friend. But he loves him. Did Legolas know that? Did Legolas know that Aragorn loves him? And it was just not lust?

The King just sighs inwardly. It doesn't matter now. Legolas wanted nothing to do with him, and that was that. But still, if only he could just explain...maybe he could capture him, and just hold him there until he understood.

  


In a small clearing in a forest, Vahn stops and turns to the rest of his friends. " This seems far enough for the time of noon. Let our horses rest and drink in a nearby river, and let us gather some refreshments nearby as well." He unmounts Dawnhal, and helps Legolas down. Arwen, Aragorn, and Reinin do the same.

" I will lead the horses to the lake," says Arwen, " and I will retrieve some water for us as well." She gathers the horses by their reigns, and walks off to the right. Reinin sighs and looks around.

" I will be on watch, incase anything comes up." And he leaves path to the path in which they came. Vahn looks up into the sky. Grey clouds were coming down towards them from the north, and seemed to get darker by the minute.

" A storm is nearing. It will catch us by mid afternoon-being the latest. I will hurry to gather some apples nearby. When we are done, we shall set off again as soon as possible." He turns to his friends. " I won't be long."

" You don't need help?" asks Legolas, almost pleading to get away from Aragorn. He just feels uncomfortable, especially if they were alone; for he could feel his emotions changing at the sight of the King.

" Nay, Legolas. I will be fine. Keep watch along with Reinin." He smiles warmingly at Legolas, and then hurries off to find some apples.

Aragorn arches a defiant eyebrow at Vahn's reteating back. What was he doing? Flirting? And with _his_ Legolas to say the least. _That Elf has no morals at all..._> Aragorns mutters to himslef. _...trying to take my Legolas..._> He turns to the beautiful Prince beside him, who was looking at the direction his friend left. His face was impassive, but his eyes held something else. Aragorn grunts defiantly inwardly and turns away. His eyes were too distant to read, but one thing was for sure: they held no sign of a lover's affection or admiration.

This fact somewhat eased Aragorn. At least the Elf wasn't attracted to Vahn. The King be damned if he were, though. But he wonders if Legolas was still angry with him.

` Legolas,` he whispers in Elvish and turns towards the Prince.

" What is it?" Legolas was a bit agitated. He was left with someone who used Reinin to find him. That was just so pathetic. He was still also upset that he married Arwen. The anger was just mutual he guessed.

` Why are you angry with me, Legolas.` Aragorn's usual deep voice was soothed and soft. It held a pleading tone that, hopefully, Legolas will comply to.

There is a slight pause and Legolas turns around to face the King. His expression was defiant and disappointed, but as he looks into grey eyes, his features soften alittle. The once proud eyes were filled now with an imploring blaze. They were asking what Aragorn's voice could not.

Legolas sighs. He guesses that he over reacted in the Inn, and hurt Aragorn alot. " About this morning, I'm sorry. I over reacted and embarrassed you. It was just that you caught me at the wrong time. I didn't mean to hurt you, Elessar, or mislead you."

Aragorn merely just nodded. This Elf was so unpredictable, and he really can surprise you. But..." You haven't answered me, Legolas. What made you so angry with me? It couldn't have been just your mood."

The Elf Prince pauses for a moment. He knew he shouldn't tell Aragorn that it was just unnecissary mutual anger. And it was caused when Aragorn chose to marry Arwen. That would ruin things far worse, but Legolas felt sorry for the man. He needs an explanation. Legolas hadn't seen him for a decade now, and the least he could do was be honest and start off with a clean slate.

He thought of something to say, which was partially true. " You just didn't trust me enough to know that I'd return to you. I gave us space so that you may focus on your Kingdom and wife, and I may continue on things that I never did." Legolas turns away so that he may not see the pained look on Aragorn's face.

" You are a dear friend, Legolas. It is hard to concentrate when I have a feeling that I have lost you." The King runs a glove clad hand through his hair. It was true. In his Kingdom he would be restless and frustrated without knowing that Legolas would be there. He was frightened that the Elf might have sailed on the Sea to the land of immortality, and he would not see him ever again. He couldn't bare it, and he needed to see his love again, even for just one minute. That was all he needed to know why...why he had avoided him all these years. But now as the time was here, Legolas gave him a dishonest answer.

" I never meant to cause you pain, Elessar. It just thought it was in your best interest." _And mine_>.

" Why do you call me Elessar, Legolas? Aren't we friends? Surely you can call me what you used to: by my real name?"

" You are King of Gondor, Elessar Telcontar. You are no longer the Ranger you used to be. Your have taken claim to your heritage, and you should be called by your _rightful_ name, _Elessar_" Legolas turns to the man and looks deep into his grey eyes, preparing to stare him down and show that he had made his point. But the Gondor King did not say anything.

For long moments, cerulean and grey never left each other as they tried to read the other's thoughts. Aragorn could find inner sorrow, grief, and anger within the Elf's soul. It was unnerving. What could have the Prince so upset? He did not understand these feelings and what or who they were centerly directed at.

Legolas saw confusion, pain, and hurt flickering like a bright flame in Aragorn's dismay eyes. _ The King was happy. Why should he be in a state of a lost orphaned child?_ That's what he was. wasn't it? He was happy, isn't he...? He has a wife, an heir, and a bright kingdom who has a future. As for Legolas...he has nothing. He lost everything the day Aragorn promised himself to Arwen...

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Evening falls upon the Company as they reach the mountain Weathertop. The sky was quickly shading to midnight in color, as they settled inside one its of shallow caves. Arwen had in her bag, rations of _menthas_, the Elven bread that was like elixier, and gave them out to her friends, who all ate gratefully. The rest of the night was thus spent in silence, until it was time for sleep.

" I'll take watch, for I seem to not find rest," says Legolas as he stands and walks to the edge of the cave. His bow and quiver were at his side and he sits hugging his knees on the ground. This earns several worried looks, but they said nothing.

` Good night, Legolas,` says Arwen as she lays on her bag and cloak. ` May you find rest in the stars.`

` Sleep well, fair lady. And thank you.` Legolas's spirits rose as she spoke in soft musical elvish, and it soothed him at once.

" I'll take second watch," mumbles Reinin as he gets comfortable on his bedroll. " I trust you to wake me, Legolas?"

" I will if I seek for rest, yes. You can trust me. So good night, for now."

" Good night, Elf."

Aragorn and Vahn were left, and neither of them moved. Vahn, because he wanted to catch up on things with Legolas, and Aragorn because he wouldn't let Vahn do so.

They all sit there in silence. The embers of fire were dimming as no one cared to prod at it to keep it alive. Neither of them dared to persuade rest among the other, nor communtication were it was not much welcomed. Only the breeze could be heard, and the soft snores of Reinin, and the peaceful even breathing of Arwen. Legolas closes his eyes and basks in the simplicity of that night...

_ the first night in which he was not burdend by grief of Aragorn's absence, for he was there. And as much as Legolas hates to admit it, he still did needs the Man, even after all these years..._

...and he found himself wanting him as well.


End file.
